


The Weight Of Your Feathers

by panchase



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchase/pseuds/panchase
Summary: Shortly after the events of the first film. The development of the relationship between Diaval and his Mistress, Maleficent. Is he still needed?





	1. The Nightmare Turned Real

Under one of the greatest trees in the forest they considered home, Maleficent rested soundly, huddled in-between the grass and the fallen leaves as if they were a blanket. Diaval wished he could say she slept peacefully... but that was not the case. Mal writhed and continually whispered in a weak voice, "No, no, no." The sound was torture to his ears.

"Mistress" Diaval slowly approached her, afraid of surpassing an unspoken limit. "Mis-" This time Diaval touched her shoulder, in a delicate manner he had hoped, but Mal woke up abruptly as if iron had burnt her skin. Diaval immediately withdrew his hand.

Maleficent was breathing quickly as if she had just been flying, her skin draped with a thin layer of sweat, her hair so messy that Diaval wanted to reach out and untangle it for her. He had to stop his hand from touching her again when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes, slowly but firmly streaming down her pale face. Diaval had never seen Mal that way and he felt his throat closing. He wished he never had.

"My wings, my wings" she repeats between sobs. “I  _ need  _ them.”

Unable to stop himself, Diaval moved closer to her, kneeling in front of her body. “Mistress” his voice was gentle but loud enough to cut through the noise of her sobbing. “You have your wings. He can’t touch you anymore, Mistress. You have them.” 

Maleficent looked at him as if she was just noticing Diaval there for the first time. Looking into his eyes, she tried to breath slower, calming herself. “Yes. Everything is okay. You are okay. Yes, breathe with me.” Diaval said. His hands were now on her shoulders, he couldn’t recalled when that happened. 

He then took one of her hands with one of his, positioning it behind her back so she could feel her wings. As soon as she touched them, he let her go. He didn’t want to touch them even as an accident. Diaval knew what Mal had gone through without her wings, mercilessly stolen from her, the rightful owner.

Minutes passed. Maleficent just sat there, her hands caressing her wings, her breath finally even. Diaval towered over her, almost as if he was guarding her from anything that could hurt her. “Are you...?” He wanted to ask if she was okay but didn’t want to use that word. He was afraid Mal would take it the wrong way, that he was implying she was weak. And she definitely wasn’t weak.

However, she seemed to understand and just nodded in response. Diaval nodded back, not wanting to leave but not finding any excuse to stay. As he was readying himself to step back and let her be, he heard Mal’s low but clear voice echoing in the silent night. “Stay with me.” And then added. “Please.” Diaval had never heard her use that word. His heart skipped a beat.

He then laid down next to her. Their bodies weren’t touching but somewhat that felt more intimate, their hands close together and their gaze locked on each other’s. Slowly, sleep took them away. And there two sleeping halves of… something... something indescribable… rested on the grassy floor, both dreaming of the other. 

🍃

A ray of sunshine escaped through the tree branches and warmed his skin, normally cold to the touch. He opened his eyes, at first confused where he was but the night before quickly came back to him. He stood up as soon as he noticed Mal was gone but turns out she wasn’t far. They had slept in a small mound and Mal stared down at the magical creatures below going on with their days.

“Diaval” He stopped on his tracks. Mal hadn’t even turn around. He didn’t respond so she continued: "Do you ever feel lonely?"

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but certainly not that.

"I never thought of that, Mistress. Am I even capable of such feeling? I am no more than a bird after all."

Maleficent looked back at him. The morning sunlight shone on her horns, her white skin was golden. She was smiling but Diaval noticed it didn’t reach her eyes. They betrayed a hint of sadness.

"We both know that isn't true, Diaval. You're much more than a bird. I even dare to say you're more human than bird at this point." She paused, staring in his direction but not exactly at him. Her eyes seemed clouded, as if she didn't actually believed what she was saying. As if she was reading from a script and forced to spit the words. "Regardless, even as a bird... don't you feel the need to mate?"

He scrunched his nose, uncomfortable with the direction this conversation took and. He was trying to figure out what the point was but failing to decipher it.

“I suppose...” Diaval tried to make sense of his words but he could barely put them out of his mouth, embarrassing himself even more. He wasn’t used to this, to talking about himself. For so many years, their conversations were just about Aurora. And that was enough to bind them together. Why was she asking this? Why now? 

“Hmm… Well...” He coughed out. “Birds don’t exactly feel attraction. I guess we just mate as an instinct. Y’know so he don’t die out.” Diaval joked but noticing how he didn’t get any reaction out of Maleficent, he continued, more serious this time: “I think I’m unable of loneliness. At least, I’m content being with you…” He blushed when Mal raised an eyebrow and quickly added: “And Aurora of course.” 

“You don’t feel the need to mate now? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I suppose not.” He had hoped that would finish off their conversation but Mal didn’t seem to let it go: “But what if I turned any other animal into human? Just like I did with you.” His confused look pronounced by the creases on his forehead led her to add: “For you.”

“Why would you do that? I don’t need anything else. Anyone else.” 

“I see.” She nodded, now turning away, once again looking at the beautiful scenery provided by the Moors. Diaval wanted to get closer to her, to observe it next to Mal as he always did but before he could take a step, she said: “I expected you’d want someone. Someone like you. I could do that as a thank-you for everything you’ve done these past years.” Diaval said nothing, not exactly sure of what sensation he was feeling - did it even have a name? This sudden pain in his chest that came with the understanding of what she was implying. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Maleficent felt the need to add, in a whisper that felt to Diaval like a scream: “Now that you aren’t needed.”

"Are you letting me go?" he said through gasps, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"I'm setting you free." replied Maleficent in a final tone, one that couldn't be disagreed with. “I thought you’d be delighted. You’ve more than paid your debt. Besides, I have my wings now. And no need to spy anymore.” She looked at him. Now he stood next to her, his eyes focused on the winged creatures that flied a couple miles away. 

“So, that’s it?”

“What else?”

Diaval looked back at her and they held each other's gaze. Diaval seemed hurt, his mouth half open as if he was about to speak but forgot all the words in the world. Maleficent's eyes told him nothing. Over 16 years with her and he knew he was the one who knew her best but still not well enough to decipher her when she decided to build up her walls once more. It was as if she didn't trust him. Even after everything they went through together. And that's when he knew she was right: he had to leave. There was no point in staying. And so he left.


	2. Cold To The Touch But She's Warm As A Devil

"Aurora, Aurora!" One of Moors' little creatures runs to her with its short legs, in such a rush it almost stumbles in the tricky tree roots. The girl sitting on her earthly throne looks down searching for the owner of the voice. A smile creeps up on her gentle face and smoothly picks up her little friend, letting it rest on her hand so it can catch its breath.

“Oh, what is it, Chip? You have some news?” Aurora asked with a tilt of her head. 

The small creature nodded, its small head resembling a mushroom, the eyes huge, taking the most space in its face. “Diaval is coming! I just saw him! He’s coming back!” Aurora was certainly not expecting that. Her heart missed a beat and she immediately got up. Before being able to put her thoughts in order, Diaval, the person who she saw as nothing else than a father, appeared at the edge of the clearing where Aurora currently spent most of her days, occupied with political matters. She was beaming and, in just a few seconds, Aurora was on his arms, completely jumping on top of him which Diaval didn’t expect at all: he had just caught a glimpse of her and suddenly the kid was running toward him -  _ his  _ kid. 

“I can barely breathe!” Diaval said jokingly but affectionately, his hand on her hair. A thin voice came out of somewhere between them: “Me neither!” Aurora opened her right hand where the creature from before looked dizzy from the running and being almost crushed. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Chip!” Aurora clamours worryingly. Chip stands up, tries to balance its mushroom-like head a bit too big for its tiny body still in development and smiles it off, showcasing he was fine. He then proceeds to climb his queen’s arm, sitting on her shoulder.

Aurora’s attention turns to Diaval again, who was smiling fondly at her, constantly in awe with the positive energy the girl radiates.  _ How did she end up this kind? This good?  _ are the thoughts going through Diaval’s mind when Aurora punches his arm. It wasn’t very hard but enough for him to let out a surprised - and quite frankly, offended -  _ ouch! _ “What was that for?” 

“You have been gone for almost  _ two  _ months now! I missed you so much!”

“You have a strange way to show it. Is that what Maleficent has been teaching you whilst I was gone?”

Aurora’s expression turns somber and she looks down at her feet. Diaval, noticing the sudden shift, asked in an afflicted tone: “What’s wrong? Is everything alright with Maleficent?” His grip on her arm turned stronger - not purposefully but the result what seemed like an animalistic instinct. As soon as he realized, he let go, afraid he could have hurted Aurora - his nails, even in human form, were somehow claw-like.

"No, no. Not physically at least. She's just… different. Sadder."

"Maleficent has never been a ray of sunshine, has she?" Diaval replied dryly. Despite his quick answer, he knew part of him still worried. Well... most of him really. The thought of a sad Mal… His fist clenched, trying to stay as emotionless as possible.

"You may have a point but we both know she was happy in these past few months. Or happier, at least. And then suddenly she wasn't anymore. And it just happened to coincide with you leaving..." Aurora paused and Diaval, who was trying to look at everything but her, felt watched. She saw he wouldn't say anything so Aurora continued as if there has been no silence. "Why did you leave? You have never told me."

“I did. I said I had business to take care off.”

She shakes her head and crosses her arms. “I don’t buy it. If that was the truth, Maleficent wouldn’t be the way she is.”

Silence surrounds them, you couldn’t even hear the usual buzzing and playing from all the creatures of the Moors as if they knew Aurora and Diaval should be left alone. Her eyes were fixed on Diaval’s face, refusing to look anywhere else until she had a satisfying answer. 

"She asked me to." He whispered. “She asked me to leave.” 

Aurora looked confused, taken back.

"No, that isn't possible. Why would she do that? She loves you."

Diaval felt something in his chest as soon as Aurora pronounced the word love. But he knew she meant it in a platonic manner. In a "I've been her servant for almost two decades" type of love.

They were both quiet for a minute or two but Aurora pushed through.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a miscommunication? When I asked what was so important that you had to flee right away, Maleficent told me you left by  _ your  _ choice. At first, I didn't believe her. I just thought you'd be gone for a few days and you would come back. But when that business matter turned into weeks, I started to be afraid you’d never be back." Tears had been amounting on Aurora’s eyes and, with those last words, she was unable to hold them back. Diaval pushed her to him, his emotions threatening to come out as well. His heart broke with the thoughts that had gone through Aurora’s mind and, in a whispering tone, reassured her that he would never have left for forever. He had just needed to think, some time for himself and put things in perspective. “I swear, even if I was forced by the most outlandish circumstances to be separated from you, I would still find a way to come back just to see you once more.”

Aurora was a bit calmer now. Her head rested on Diaval’s chest and he couldn’t help but notice how his jacket was now full of snot. He didn’t mind it though. “I knew you would never, I was just... not used to not having you here I guess. You have always been and I have taken it for granted I suppose. I understand you needed some time away.” She was now looking into his dark eyes with her blue ones. “Especially if something happened between you and Maleficent. But I’m sure you two will work things out. Just promise me you will talk to her now that you are here.”

“Of course, I will. Do you think I want to be in this tragic human form any longer?” 

🍃

Diaval looked into the sky and saw a dark form, at first tiny in the distance, enlarge into the beautiful creature that was Maleficent. She wasn’t that much different than the last time he saw her: he noticed her hair maybe a bit longer but he was unsure if that was his memory playing tricks since she used to hide it during most of their time together. Her entrance into the cave made Diaval gulp, the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his hand slightly shake. He just couldn’t believe she was in front of him again, her yellowish eyes with that wild quality he loved staring him down. Diaval stood his ground. The eye contact battle finally came to an end when Maleficent blankly said “Diaval.” and studied her staff as if that was the first time she saw it.

“Hel-”

“How did you find me?” Maleficent cut him off in an accusatory tone.

“Aurora told me you have spent a lot of time on this cave. I assume because no one can bother you. Being so high and all…” 

“Exactly. So how exactly did an wingless man get here?” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just call me that but if you really must know, I climbed all the way up here. Took me all night.” Then more for himself than anything else, he mumbled: “Further proof of how useless this body is.”

“You climbed?” She asked suspiciously. “You could have fallen to your death. That would be… tragic.” Her expression didn’t betray any emotion, neither did her voice. “You do know I visit Beastie every day, don’t you? Seemed like an unnecessary effort if you ask me.”

“I wanted to see you as soon as possible. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Diaval blurted out before he could catch himself. He then continued, unable to stop himself: “You were already gone when I got here. Getting up early as the sun. Nothing has changed, I see.”

“Well, then? What do you want? What was so urgent you had to put your life at risk?” Maleficent kept the same indifferent tone, which infuriated Diaval. “Can you not be like this? I came all this way and this is how you act?” He replied, a passive aggressive tone in his voice.

“Did I miss the notice I should act any different?” She laughed a laugh without any humor in it. “Should I have been celebrating your comeback when you didn’t even want to be here in the first place?”

“What are you on about?” Diaval took a step closer to her, his shock clear on his face.“You were to one who wanted to pair me off with someone else as soon as you didn’t have any use for me! I’m sorry but that doesn’t feel very welcoming!”

“How dare you? I  _ freed  _ you! I didn’t want you as a slave, to be your master or whatever we were. And as soon as you weren’t tied to me, you chose to leave.” She raised her tone now and, with it, her voice broke. “Just like…” She started but stopped, shaking her head, seemingly trying to clear it. “Nevermind.” Diaval noticed a glossiness in her eyes as if Mal was trying to hold back a layer of tears but, with the morning light shining on her, he couldn’t be sure.

“Maybe I did, in fact, misinterpreted. I’m sorry.” Diaval said, tired of this fight. Trying to pass on the olive tree branch, he continued: “Is there anything you wanna add?”

“Well, you have always been a bit daft.” Maleficent said with a sly smile on her face.

He took the hit with a sharp smile of his own and snapped back: “I wouldn’t have been daft if you were clear on your intentions.” 

“I suppose it was my mistake for assuming crows are perspicacious.”

“I’m a raven!” He uttered offended but there was once again a playfulness to their back and forth, something they have perfected for years.

“Same difference.” Maleficent shrugged, unable to hide an almost childish smile erupting from her plum red lips that Diaval can’t help staring at. He is suddenly the same colour as her lips when his eyes lock with Maleficent’s and realizes he was caught. With that, they notice how close they are to each other. Just a breath away. 

Flustered, both of them take a step back. The distance, however, seems now way too long as if they are miles apart once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit nervous to post this cause I'm unsure if I was able to capture the voices of all the characters properly but I hope I did them justice! Hope you guys enjoy this one and thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, it makes my day <3 
> 
> [The title is from the Nick Jonas' song "Chains" because i'm unoriginal :pp]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Hope you enjoyed it! Already working on the second and third chapters :)


End file.
